


Timestamps for the Lifetime 'verse

by ashtraythief



Series: Lifetime 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Violence, Werecats, animal cruelty and death, sentient bestiality (humans having sex in animal form)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rome, 86 CE: When Jensen enters the arena he never expected to come face to face with the alpha who haunted his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamps for the Lifetime 'verse

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for [One Lifetime Is Not Enough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/886112/chapters/1708126), but since this is one of Jensen's earlier memories – set centuries before the story - no prior knowledge of the verse is necessary. For story readers: this is Jensen's dream between chapters 4 and 5.
> 
> Apologies for historical inaccuracies, but this is porny fiction, so you know...

**Panem Et Circenses**

 

 

Jensen is awake long before the sun rises over the city's roofs. He's been in heat for days now and the restrictions of his cell and the suffocating density of the surrounding buildings, make his skin itch and his blood run hot.

It's a good thing though, because today the festivities start. It's the fifth year in Domitian's rule and the people are still excited about the new games in their new arena, especially now that the renovations have been concluded.

For Jensen, it has become routine. Ever since he'd been captured and brought to Rome two years ago, the arena has been his new home.

On some primal level he even enjoys it. Now that he's getting older and his heats become more intense, he needs an outlet for all the energy. The arena is the perfect place. And since all roads lead to Rome as they say, this is the place where he'll find his alpha.

He's not sure he wants to be caught, the memories are too confusing. The faceless man with the dark amber eyes who haunts him quite frequently in his dreams has apparently claimed him many times before, but Jensen still feels his fur bristle and his claws come out whenever he thinks of him. He'll have to prove himself again. Jensen won't go down without a fight, he never does.

One of the alphas had that painful experience already, when he thought his position as a wealthy senator could buy him Jensen's submission.

As soon as they'd been alone though, Jensen had shifted and had put the alpha on his back, jaws around his throat before he could get a single word out.

The mutt who had found him just a few months later had been a gladiator just like him, and when Jensen met him in the arena, Jensen made short work of him and cut his head off. Killing one of Anubis' mutts was a matter of principle really.

 

Now he stretches lazily and lets the heat course through his body. He's gonna need it today, if he wants to stay alive.

When a slave walks through the corridor, waking all the gladiators up with a metal stick dragging along the cell doors, Jensen is ready to go.

 

He's standing in the low corridor leading to the arena with five other men. They are a colorful mix of experienced veterans and scared newcomers. The newbies are entertaining deaths for the masses and the ones with many victories under their belts are there to kill the enemy and be celebrated by the audience.

The enemy, Jensen learns when the strong iron gate to the arena rolls upwards, are going to be wild animals.

Of all the ways a fight can be orchestrated, Jensen hates the venatio the most. Killing innocent animals, just to let the people enjoy exotic blood being spilled, it disgusts him.

But he pulls down the shield of his helmet and grips his sword tight, because he wants to stay alive.

They enter under the screams and applause of the crowd.

The was to the middle of the arena feels long and then there's nothing to do but wait. No one has told them where the animals are going to come from or how many there are going to be. The only order is to kill or be killed.

The iron gates on four sides of the arena open simultaneously and the outlines of large cats come into view.

Lions.

They shake their manes and roar at the mass of people, whose screams have reached a new level of volume. The Romans do love their exotic animals.

When the lions catch their scent – the poor animals look half-starved – they start closing in.

The gladiators form a loose circle. They'll work as a team now, but if it pleases the masses or the emperor, they will turn on each other when the animals are dead in the sand.

The fight starts just as sudden as the lions have appeared. They charge, and all around Jensen, men explode into action. He faces one of the magnificent animals himself, using his shield against snapping jaws and trying to get his sword into a vulnerable flank.

He kills the lion fairly fast, his familiarity with feline movement giving him the edge over the other fighters, when the trapdoors open and more cats come out.

The scent hits Jensen immediately.

He turns around and sees the one jaguar that's bigger than all the other cats. And unlike the other animals, he isn’t hissing or charging. He's just standing there, fixing Jensen with an intense stare.

_Alpha._

Jensen knows, without a doubt, that this is the one from his dreams. The color of his eyes is unmistakable.

He's standing close to the wooden ruins of a mock-up, used in an earlier spectacle. Jensen seeks shelter in there before he can think about it, drops his sword and shield, pulls off his helmet and his leg guards and shifts.

In his feline form, the heat is much more intense and a red haze starts to fuzz up the edge of his vision.

His paws hit the ground and he bares his teeth at the alpha.

The alpha grins at him, as much as he can being a cat, and then looks purposefully to the fighting men.

Right. Before they can have their fight, they need to kill the others.

The last lion's body hits the ground as they start to advance against the men. There are only four of them left, one is already a mangled corpse in the sand.

The gladiators form a line now, and Jensen can see their confusion at two animals working together. Without the need to communicate, Jensen and the alpha split up, stalking in a circle around the men.

Two of the gladiators are already wounded and the alpha picks out one of them. He's closing in on the Retiarius who raises his trident and starts rotating the giant net in his hand.

The alpha hesitates and Jensen attacks the other gladiators, not giving them a chance to interfere. One of them is a newbie, young and untrained. He has the big muscles of a blacksmith, but he has no idea how to hold a sword. Jensen gets his teeth into his arm and pulls.

An arterial blood spray hits him in the face and he knows he doesn't need to worry about this gladiator anymore.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the Retiarius throw his net – and miss. The alpha charges, dodging the trident gracefully, and the long spikes stab ineffectively into the sand. But another gladiator is coming up behind him, his long, thracian spear raised, and Jensen abandons his other opponent and leaps over the sand in giant jumps.

He reaches the Thraex just as he raises his spear and jumps on his back.

They stumble down onto the ground. An elbow hits him in the head just as he drags his claws down the man's back. He screams and trashes under him, trying to stab Jensen, but the spear is too heavy and too unwieldy and the few scratches Jensen gets, don't deter him from getting his jaws around the man's throat and breaking his neck.

He looks up just in time to see the other jaguar kill another sword fighter. The Retiarius is already dead in the sand.

For a moment the arena is completely quiet, fifty thousand people holding their breath and then Jensen throws his head back and roars, the alpha joining him.

The applause from the spectators is deafening.

They look at each other and the alpha lowers himself to the ground, ready to attack and Jensen bristles his fur. Now the real fight can begin.

 

The sun has reached its zenith now, beating down hard on them. The spectators are a rumbling, screaming, demanding mass in the background. The sand below his paws is burning.

All of it is just background noise, the only thing that matters is the alpha in front of him.

They're carefully circling each other, taking slow, deliberate steps.

Jensen's heart is beating loudly in his chest, a fast, steady beat providing a rhythm for their dance.

When the alpha jumps at him, it's completely without warning. No shifting eyes or twitching muscles give him away, he just suddenly explodes into motion.

Jensen has no time to evade, so he bares his teeth and meets him dead-on. They roll over the ground in a jumble of scratching claws and snapping jaws.

Jensen feels the pain when the alpha bites into his neck, and he in turn hears him hiss in pain when he rakes his claws over the alpha's belly.

He has no time for strategy, to think about what he's doing, the alpha is moving too fast and Jensen relies on his instincts.

He doesn’t know how long they roll over the sand, jumping apart and charging again, but blood is glinting crimson on the sand and his muscles start to ache.

The alpha is a worthy opponent, Jensen knows why he let him win in the past.

His body agrees with him, the heat insistently pulsing through his body, concentrating between his legs; a throbbing pain demanding relief.

The next time the alpha jumps him, Jensen gives him one last scratch across the head, before shimmying around until he's lying under the alpha, pressing his rump against his body.

The alpha lets out a triumphant roar, before he clamps his jaw around Jensen’s throat and bites down. It's firm, but not breaking skin – it's just keeping him in place – and Jensen can't help but shift in anticipation. Can't help how his hips roll back and his tail twitches.

He can feel the alpha's hard dick pushing against him, searching for entrance against his slick hole and Jensen hisses impatiently.

The alpha's jaws tighten in warning and then he finally pushes in.

The relief is instant, fullness instead of yearning emptiness, and the heat and the hardness of the alpha's dick inside him make Jensen’s head spin.

The alpha stays like that for a moment and Jensen distantly hears the crowd roar, primal sounds ripped from thousands of throats at the sight of this ancient ritual. Even though the people have no idea what exactly they are witnessing here, they can still feel the old and sacred energy in the air and it makes the crowd go wild.

When the alpha starts to move it all ceases to matter. Fifty gladiators could storm the arena and Jensen wouldn't realize until their spears would stab into his body.

He only feels the alpha, moving inside of him, hard and punishing rhythm pressing Jensen’s body further into the hot sand with every thrust of his hips.

It's good, just so fucking right, but it isn’t enough. Jensen tries to move, twist himself, and the alpha buries his claws in Jensen's shoulders. The pain only fuels his lust, but it still isn't enough and Jensen hits the alpha in the head with his tail and hisses again. If the bastard isn't gonna give him what he wants right the fuck now, Jensen is gonna turn around and show him what he’s like when he's really pissed.

But then the alpha shifts his hips and there it is.

Jensen yowls when the alpha's dick rubs along his prostate, sending molten pleasure straight up his spine.

The red haze takes over his vision, all he sees is through a crimson veil and Jensen feels himself seething, feels the flames licking up around him and the earth trembling below him.

There's an ancient voice in his head, speaking in a language he can no longer understand, but he knows it tells him this is right, this is how it should be.

The sense of rightness tilts his world and when he catches himself, the alpha's still pounding that spot inside of him, suddenly everything becomes crystal clear.

The haze vanishes and Jensen is hyper aware of everything around him.

He can hear the screams of the people, can feel the sun's heat above him, the burning and scratching sand below him and the alpha.

The alpha, whose soft fur is brushing over his own, whose claws are still holding Jensen down, scratching against his back with every thrust. His legs moving against Jensen’s, his hot breath puffing over his neck, and his dick – his glorious dick – ramming into Jensen, filling and stretching his channel with every thrust, stroking his prostate, remaining for that one short moment buried deep inside of him. Like he's reluctant to leave, before he pulls back, only to slam back in again.

He's aware that he's panting and yowling, noises that would be curses and pleas if he were human, but he doesn't give a damn.

This is right. This is how it should be.

The pleasure mounts, he feels his spine tingle in anticipation and then finally the sharpness of the world blurs out and Jensen feels his muscles locking down, before his climax rushes through him, taking all sensory information with it in a tidal wave and for one blissful moment there's only red hot pleasure.

He feels the alpha pulsing inside him, hears him roar and another wave crashes through Jensen and he collapses completely onto the ground, the alpha still heavy on his back.

They lie in the hot sand, the people just insane background noise.

Jensen blinks up into the hot sky and thinks they should take a nap, especially when the alpha starts grooming the fur on his head and runs his scratchy tongue over Jensen’s ears.

But then there's a loud metallic screeching, a sound made by only a single thing here: an opening gate.

It could be the animal warders or it could be more gladiators. It could mean longer captivity or more fighting.

When he feels the alpha nuzzle his neck, Jensen doesn't care what's coming. He won't have to face it alone anymore.

 


End file.
